


Where's my love

by mickystea



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:07:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15538995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickystea/pseuds/mickystea
Summary: Que el miedo de decirnos te quiero no nos pare.





	Where's my love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GargantaLlenaDeHiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GargantaLlenaDeHiel/gifts).



> Esto en una pequeña idea que me ha surgido de repente y he pasado un rato escribiendo, espero que os guste y disfrutéis de esta pequeña historia tanto como yo.
> 
> Para variar he escrito esto escuchando una canción, la cual se titula como el one-shot, pero que prefiero dejaros en versión piano.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vlaV_icI3Pg
> 
> (Y de paso aprovecho para regalárselo a Charli, porque me he acordado mucho de 404 mientras lo escribía. Gracias por compartir historias).

Sus lenguas chocaron fervientemente, y tras el primer roce de labios salió un gemido ahogado. La necesidad por tocarse, sentirse y besarse era más que obvia, y no pensaban desaprovechar la oportunidad de hacerlo estando solos en el apartamento por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

La camisa de Raoul a medio desabrochar y el pantalón de Agoney medio bajado. Las manos de ambos buscando la piel del otro con una notable necesidad, y cayendo finalmente en el sofá.

La ropa fue desapareciendo y los roces de sus erecciones sobre la ropa interior provocaba más ruido del imaginado en aquel pequeño salón. Hasta que el moreno tiró de su amigo hasta la habitación donde sabrían que volvería a suceder con ganas lo que hacía meses no había vuelto a pasar.

Y no había vuelto a pasar no por ganas sino por miedo, porque les costaba pensar en perder al otro por aquellos juegos que se llevaban trayendo más tiempo del que sus amigos — a los cuales no les habían contado nada pero se habían dado cuenta de todo — se imaginaban.

 

Se conocían de hacía cuatro años cuando coincidieron en el mismo instituto juntos en bachillerato. Uno de letras y otro de artes. Raoul soñando con estudiar filología y Agoney replanteándose meterse en bellas artes a pesar de no tener nada realmente claro.

Acabaron los dos siendo, sin querer, algo más que amigos, amigos de esos que cuando están solos se besan, se acarician y se dicen mil veces que son importantes para el otro.

El problema era que ninguno de los dos, era capaz de admitir que el contrario se había convertido en alguien imprescindible en tan poco tiempo porque ambos temían que fuese algo pasajero. Porque cómo alguien que te hace sentir tanto puede quedarse tan poco tiempo, pensaban.

 

Así que aquel día, tras meses sin volver a tocarse, volvieron a ser aquellos dos amigos que eran más que amigos sin decirse nada, con miedo a decirse todo.

Pasaron las horas y el menor tenía el pelo desaliñado, los labios hinchados y varias marcas en su cuello de besos y mordiscos que se habían pasado de madres. El mayor con sus rizos despeinados, atrayendo el cuerpo del otro hacia sí, abrazándole como si se fuese a ir, con miedo de que desapareciese.

Ninguno de los dos quería alejarse, ninguno de los dos quería volver a no sentirse, no querían separarse, no querían dejar de besarse, nunca.

Pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía a contarlo, no se veían capaces de admitir que estaban enamorados, porque a ambos les daba miedo enamorarse.

 

Esa discusión la tuvieron dos años atrás. Agoney le había preguntado a Raoul si se imaginaba saliendo con alguien, cogiéndole de la mano y quien sabe, lo mismo, en un futuro muy lejano, compartiendo vida y casa con esa persona. Recuerda perfectamente la cara pensativa del rubio que pareció dejar su mente en blanco durante unos minutos para finalmente negar con la cabeza y seguir dedicando su atención a la comida.

Para el canario eso había sido un punto clave en su relación, donde decidió dejar el tema aparcado y no meterle más presión a su amigo, a pesar de querer hacerle mil preguntas más al respecto.

Pasaron los meses, las semanas y las horas y un día fue el menor el que se atrevió a preguntarle. Esta vez la frase fue formulada distinta a pesar de que venía a ser la misma pregunta. Agoney le miró fijamente a los ojos, y por instante al catalán se le olvidó respirar. Se mordió el labio nervioso esperando su respuesta, la cual acabó siendo un leve movimiento de hombros, dando a entender que no lo sabía.

Ninguno de los dos se había atrevido nunca a decirse nada, y lo máximo que se habían dicho era _gracias por llegar a mi vida_.

Miradas perdidas, roces intencionados completamente premeditados, bajar la vista a los labios del otro, morderse el propio y suspirar por no tener nunca nada.

 

Aún recuerdan ambos cómo fue la primera vez. Se acuerdan de cómo habían bebido un par de copas antes con unos amigos y cómo el rubio había accedido a acompañar a paso lento al moreno hasta su casa para él después pillarse un taxi. No le hizo falta llamar a ninguno.

Aquella noche su habitación guardó el secreto de dos personas que se querían muchísimo más de lo que eran capaces de decirse con palabras pero que, aquel día, se dijeron con actos. Actos convertidos en besos, caricias, gemidos, y embestidas.

 

Pero de eso había pasado mucho tiempo. Y también desde el día que decidieron que era mejor dejarlo estar para no complicar su relación y que las cosas acabaran mal.

No se dijeron lo mucho que les dolía aquella decisión, pero quizá el orgullo, el miedo o algún otro factor les hizo decidirse por mantener el silencio y alejarse un poco del otro.

Aun así, ambos seguían mirándose segundos de más por el rabillo del ojo, y aunque el otro les pillara haciéndolo nunca se decían que lo sabían, a pesar de ser conscientes de todo.

Y no sabían cómo, pero aquella vez se rompió aquella promesa de parar lo que empezó una noche cualquiera.

Sólo que aquel día fue diferente.

 

Después de aquel momento de intimidad descansaron un par de horas en silencio, con algún que otro sueño a ratos. Y en el silencio de aquella noche madrileña donde llovía bastante fuerte en una de esas tormentas en pleno invierno, Agoney se atrevió a hablar lo que nunca se vio capaz de confesarse así mismo. Quizá pensando en voz alta, quizá revelando todos sus sentimientos de una vez, olvidándose del miedo.

Aquel día fue capaz de confesarle todo lo que llevaba guardado desde que se conocieron. Todas las veces que se había dormido entre lágrimas pensando en que jamás sería capaz de decirle a Raoul lo importante que era para él, lo mucho que quería dormirse abrazándole cada noche, la de veces que se había quedado con ganas de besarle cuando estaban con su grupo de amigos, en clase, en la calle, o incluso en su piso. Lo muchísimo que le quería, que la sonrisa más sincera siempre era dirigida y producida por él, que estaba enamorado de su forma de mirarle, de preocuparse por él como nadie hacía. Que estaba enamorado.

Por un momento la habitación quedó en completo silencio, incluso la tormenta había parado. El rubio levantó su rostro clavando su mirada en él, y tras unos minutos en silencio sonrió y la lluvia empezó a caer de nuevo.

El silencio volvió a desaparecer cuando juntó sus labios y sus lenguas frenéticas volvieron a buscarse y acariciarse mientras ambos pares de manos se buscaban ansiosas.

Raoul paró un instante y se fijó otra vez en los ojos oscuros llenos de deseo e incertidumbre del moreno y empezó a acariciar su rostro suavemente, como si al hacer más esfuerzo fuese a desaparecer.

A Agoney se le quedaron clavadas cada una de las palabras que el menor dijo aquella noche, todas y cada una de ellas dirigidas a él.

Se acuerda de la suavidad de su voz ronca diciéndole que se odiaba a sí mismo por no haberse atrevido a decirle antes lo muchísimo que le quería, que le amaba. La sonrisa de ambos era tan grande que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a salirse de sus rostros, y los besos volvieron a aparecer, sólo que esta vez también había choques de dientes ya que no podían parar de sonreír.

Raoul le dijo mil veces todas las cosas que le habían enamorado de él, desde sus manías, hasta sus piques, su risa y su forma de preocuparse por el resto y sobretodo, por él.

Y volvieron a besarse. Volvieron a caer en aquel bucle del que no querían salir nunca.

Las pieles rozándose, uno clavándose en el interior del otro, más gemidos, jadeos, promesas. Todo.

 

Al día siguiente se despertaron algo más tarde de lo habitual en un lío de brazos, piernas y muchos besos de buenos días.

El móvil de ambos vibrando y sonando de mil llamadas de sus amigos para saber si irían a comer juntos. Los dos mirándose cómplices y respondiendo que irían y llegarían algo tarde.

Ese día al llegar al restaurante donde solían ir siempre entraron cogidos de la mano y mirándose y sonriéndose sin darse ni un pequeño descanso.

Sus amigos no les miraron extrañados. Les hicieron un par de preguntas y ellos casi no eran capaces de responder porque aún no habían tenido tiempo de hablar nada.

 

Pero después de ese día todo volvió y todo fue a mejor. Se empezaron a besar delante de sus amigos, planeaban viajes juntos e incluso pensaron en mudarse al mismo piso.

Y pasaron los años y la complicidad de ambos no cesó ni un segundo, ambos siendo felices desde el primer momento y consiguiendo llevar su relación todo lo bien que eran capaces de hacerlo, sintiéndose al fin libres de estar juntos y quererse sin miedo. Sin miedo a estropearlo, al qué dirán, a no hacer las cosas bien.

Y recuerdan y recordarán siempre cada uno de esos momentos cuando, en un pequeño altar, con su familia y amigos más cercanos se dieron el sí quiero.

_Sí quiero seguir queriéndote para siempre, sí quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo, sí te quiero y sí, siempre me he imaginado que esto sucedería contigo, porque siempre fuiste tú._


End file.
